Plus jamais
by SummeRon
Summary: Hermione rêve de son prince, pas si imaginaire que ça...


_Un petit OS bien à l'eau de rose._

_!\ Attention racontage de vie intensif à suivre !\_

_En fait, ça fait longtemps que j'ai écrit Une amitié bien compliquée. Mon style d'écriture à beaucoup changé depuis, et quand je relis ma première histoire, je trouve ça presque ridicule._

_Donc voici mon tout dernier OS. J'en ai plein d'autres en réserve..._

_Bonne lecture_

**Plus jamais**

On dit que cela prend une minute pour remarquer une personne spéciale,   
une heure pour l'apprécier,

un jour pour l'aimer,

mais qu'on a ensuite besoin de toute une vie pour oublier.

C'est exactement ce que ressentait Hermione lorsqu'elle repensait à sa vie passée. Une vie heureuse, où le bonheur lui tendait les bras et n'attendait que son accord pour la submerger. Mais il n'était jamais venu. Elle l'attendait toujours. Ses amies lui avaient dit qu'elle le refusait et qu'elle était stupide de ne pas s'épanouir. Mais c'était dans sa nature de se retenir. Oui elle croyait encore au prince charmant. Cet homme chevauchant son étalon à travers les collines verdoyantes de son pays merveilleux. Mais jamais il ne s'arrêtait pour la kidnapper et l'amener vivre ses rêves. Non jamais. Et elle l'attendait désespérément, pathétiquement même parfois.

Ce prince dont elle rêvait de devenir princesse, elle y croyait car il existait. Pas dans ses rêves mais belle et bien tout près d'elle. Au sens littéral du terme. Il était assis à quelques centimètres seulement. Un œil en coin et elle décelait chacun de ses mouvements. Chacun de ses muscles se contractant. Chaque frisson qui le parcourait en cette froide journée de janvier. Presque chaque clignement de cil. À ce moment elle ne faisait qu'un avec lui. Elle n'existait pas, elle vivait en lui. Mais lui ne semblait pas la remarquer. Lui vivait pour les autres c'était certain. Mais vivait-il pour elle ? Cela paraissait si aberrant pour Hermione, mais en même temps si jouissif. S'il vivait pour elle et rien que pour elle, tous ses songes deviendraient réalité et elle pourrait vivre heureuse avec son prince. Elle l'espérait tellement, oublier été tout bonnement impossible, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais il la hantait.

Elle fut surprise dans ses pensées par cette voix douce et rauque à la fois, qu'elle connaissait par coeur. Elle ne la quittait jamais. Tout comme son ombre, la voix de son prince était constamment derrière elle. Parfois au sens stricte et parfois au plus profond de son subconscient. Elle et lui, lui et elle, plus proches que jamais ces derniers temps. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, mais désirait tellement plus. Son ami ? Plus vraiment. Sa petite amie ? Pas encore. Et puis ces deux mots sonnaient si faux. Être sa petite amie, ne reflétait en rien tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui. Parfois tous ces sentiments la submergeaient et elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Des signes lui avaient permis d'espérer que ce prince partageait ne serait-ce qu'un peu les mêmes sentiments. Mais leurs disputes s'était faites plus fréquentes et plus douloureuses. Heureusement ou malheureusement ils s'étaient rapprochés. Malheureusement car c'est en perdant son père que Hermione s'était rapprochée de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Celui-ci répondant au doux prénom de Ron l'avait soutenue, épaulée, réconfortée, fait rire dans cette épreuve. Et ils en ressortaient plus soudés que jamais.

Leur relation avait donc fait un bon en avant à faire pâlir Neil Armstrong. Mais depuis, leur relation stagnait. Ils étaient proches mais sans plus. Lui, recommençait à regarder les autres filles alors qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Tous les jours elle regrettait de ne pas avoir saisi sa chance plutôt. En effet il y a quelques semaines il avait tenté un rapprochement. Lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient frôlées elle avait reculé et lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas prête. Bien sur cela avait profondément blessé Ron mais il avait compris et depuis n'avait rien tenté.

De nouveau Hermione s'était laissée entraîner dans les profondeurs de son moi intérieur. Cette voix recommençait à lui parler, à la charmer.

- _Hermione ?_ Son prénom était si mélodieux lorsqu'il sortait de sa bouche. Cette bouche si invitante, si attirante...

- _Hmmm_. Ce son inaudible avait eu comme réaction le froncement de sourcil du prince.

- _Ça va ? Tu veux qu'on aille discuter... tranquillement ? _Sa sollicitude la touchait profondément. Il se faisait du souci pour elle. Dans ces moments là, elle n'appartenait qu'à lui et elle aimait ça. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète.

- _Oui oui ça va Ron, ne t'inquiètes pas. _En prononçant ces mots, Hermione avait délicatement posé sa main sur celle de Ron. Elle adorait plus que tout le contact de sa peau sous ses doigts. Une sensation que jamais elle ne pourrait oublier. Lorsqu'elle effleura doucement la main de Ron pour retirer la sienne, il l'en empêcha. Il posa délicatement la sienne par dessus. Sa main emprisonnée dans celles de Ron, Hermione eut d'un coup très chaud. Ils étaient seuls, assis à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les mains liées et les yeux dans les yeux. Le monde n'existait plus. Il n'y avait qu'eux. Comment un regard pouvait être si intense ? Hermione se le demandait mais s'en moquait éperdument. Elle plongeait ses yeux chocolat dans ceux de son prince et s'évadait. Leurs visages, déjà très prêts, se rapprochaient tout doucement. Mais sûrement. Alors que leurs souffles mutuels s'effleuraient, le prince demanda à la jeune brune si elle était sûre cette fois. Tout en fixant les lèvres invitantes du jeune homme, Hermione lui assura que oui, elle était prête. Leurs souffles continuaient de s'apprivoiser. Les lèvres de Ron murmurèrent que s'ils s'embrassaient, ils ne pourraient plus revenir en arrière. Et ajoutèrent ces mots qui blessèrent Hermione : « pas de nouveau ». Une nouvelle fois la jeune femme se sentit mal de l'avoir rejeté par le passé. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il comprenne qu'elle désirait plus que tout marcher dans ses pas, pour qu'il la conduise dans ce monde merveilleux auquel elle rêve tant.

_« Si on ne s'embrasse pas, j'en mourrais de ne pas avancer avec toi »_. Le sourire qui se peignit sur le visage du prince à la chevelure flamboyante, conforta Hermione. Elle se dit qu'il avait compris. Compris qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais vivre sans sa présence, compris que sans lui elle ne sentait pas vivante, compris qu'elle l'aimait, tout simplement. Et elle, savait. Savait qu'il l'aimait et désirait plus que tout être avec elle.

Hermione allait devenir sa princesse. Cette pensée la fit sourire. Elle était dans un conte. Son conte. Où elle pouvait tenir la plume et écrire son histoire.

À ce stade leurs souffles n'en formaient plus qu'un. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent et après un dernier regard ils s'embrassèrent. Cela semblait si naturel. La main de Ron trouvant parfaitement la nuque d'Hermione, y glissant ses doigts comme sur l'étole la plus précieuse du monde. Les doigts d'Hermione s'enfonçant plus profondément dans les cheveux de Ron, comme par automatisme.

Le désir qui les envahissait était quasiment bestial. Une envie insatiable de se découvrir. C'est donc tout naturellement que leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, inventant au fur et à mesure une danse effrénée. Alors que leurs bouches se livraient un combat sans merci, leurs mains s'aventuraient très peu sur le corps de l'autre. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient toujours assis et que leur position n'était pas des plus simples. Cependant cela semblait leur suffire. Dans l'intimité de l'autre ils s'évadaient dans leur monde merveilleux.

Leur baiser s'acheva alors que les deux adolescents manquaient une overdose de sentiments. Front contre front, le sourire aux lèvres, Ron et Hermione n'avaient besoin d'aucun mot pour se comprendre. Ils étaient deux, dans leur monde où toute noirceur avait été annihilée.

Ils se dirent alors que plus jamais ils ne laisseraient le destin décider pour eux, plus jamais.

**FIN**

_J'avais prévenu : OS à l'eau de rose._

_Verdict ? (sourire crispé sur mon visage)_

_Donnez votre avis..._


End file.
